


Blindsided

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you think you know people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in December 2006.

"You fancy him," Ron stated, then clarified. "Cedric."

Harry blushed. "That's rubbish, Ron."

Ron snickered. "Then why are you glaring daggers at Cho?"

Harry averted his eyes from her, only to let them sweep over Cedric, who was dancing with Cho. Harry despised the Yule Ball. "I'm not."

"Not now." Ron grinned. "Now you're making calves' eyes at Cedric. Not that I blame you."

Harry's brows shot up under his hairline. "What?"

Shrugging, Ron watched Cedric. "He's pretty enough."

"What's in your pumpkin juice?" Harry leaned across to sniff it. "You don't fancy blokes, Ron."

"Not often, no." Ron sipped some of his juice.

"But sometimes," Harry stated, snickering. "Look, Seamus spiked the pumpkin juice, trust me. And I wouldn't be surprised if the twins dosed it with something too. You do not fancy boys, Ron."

Ron looked at him for an uncomfortably long moment. "I've always fancied you, Harry." Harry's jaw dropped. "And Cedric. Who, by the way, fancies you too," Ron declared cheerfully.

Deciding he was clearly dreaming, and that it wouldn't matter if he moped out loud, Harry sighed. "No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does," came a voice from his left. When Harry looked up, he found himself staring into Cedric's eyes.

 

THE END


End file.
